


You're Okay

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, trigger warning for substance abuse, warning for pill use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt asking for a fic where Misty becomes addicted to drugs and Cordelia helps her out of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Okay

She had never meant for this to happen. She had tried her hardest to never let it show. Ever since she’d gotten back from Hell, she’d felt different. She was never herself and never felt like herself, no matter how hard she tried to put on a fake face and make everything look okay.

It had been Cordelia who’d noticed first. She’d heard her crying in her room one night while making her last rounds of the night. Misty had heard her door open and tried to wipe her tears away before the woman had lain down beside her and just pulled her into her arms and held her as she cried.

Misty had told her everything in that moment. How she felt, how hollow she was, how even just fake smiling hurt her soul. Cordelia had listened to the girl long into the night and when Misty finally fell asleep in her arms, she just held her more tightly.

Misty had woke late the next morning and Cordelia was still there holding her protectively. She’d blushed brightly and Cordelia had shook her head and stood from the bed as she pulled the girl up with her.

Misty found herself sat in an office with Cordelia by her side at her own request. She’d felt nervous and scared about having to talk over her feelings with a stranger. She’d made it through what she could and Cordelia had gripped her hand to give her the support she needed. The man had just nodded and made his notes before giving the girl a prescription.

It was an accident the first time. She couldn’t remember if she’d already taken her usual dosage that morning and figured it wouldn’t hurt to take another. Apparently she had already taken them. They made her feel dull and nothing hurt anymore. She liked it. She liked not having to feel the pain. She liked not having to think about anything and not having to see that awful Hell every time she closed her eyes.

Misty had slowly upped her dosage after that. She was sleeping a lot now and earning worry filled glances and looks from the coven. But she didn’t care. That was the great thing about the pills. She didn’t care about anything when she’d taken that many. 

It was Cordelia who finally figured everything out. She had been in the girl’s bathroom looking for something when Misty’s pill bottle had fallen from the medicine cabinet into the sink in front of her. She picked it up and frowned when she realized it was empty. She checked the dates on the bottle and her eyes widened.

When Misty entered her room, Cordelia was sat on the foot of her bed with her head in her hands. She was mumbling to herself and Misty finally noticed the little orange bottle lying next to her on the bed. She crumpled right there and fell to her knees in front of the woman. Cordelia sank down on her knees in front of the girl and hugged her as she apologized repeatedly.

She’d never meant for this to happen. It just happened. And then she couldn’t stop it and she didn’t really want to. Cordelia cried with the girl and nodded along as she confessed everything to her. She wanted to stop now. She hated feeling empty. She’d rather feel the pain and know she was at least alive.

Misty woke the next morning on the floor in Cordelia’s arms. She felt the woman run her fingers through her hair and looked up into soft brown eyes.

“Everything is going to be okay.”


End file.
